


呕吐

by Ubaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 团兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubaba/pseuds/Ubaba
Summary: 律师文和滚乐vocal利
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	呕吐

我认识利威尔三年。我和他最近的距离是一台四分五裂的灯筒。之后一年我睡了他。但那个时候我们离得最近并不在床上，不在六十平米的公寓里，也不在哪次人行道上，他拉下我的肩膀吻我。

所以要从头讲起。我跟三毛合租，二楼，客厅窗户下面是连锁理发店的大门，歌单更新时兴。有人进出，就听见一些歇斯底里的鼓点，湿哑的男声。三毛跟我说这个乐队挺火，说主唱绷带蒙眼，从三米高的台子跳水，很煽动很危险。他说，对了，你应该喜欢那款吧？那个主唱，利威尔，小小的，你不是很喜欢那样的吗？我被说得有点好奇，晚上搜了视频来看。视频隔很远拍的，也看不清谁是谁，就是有个人，小小的，仰面从台上倒下，像颗火星子，一下把人海点着了，很煽动很危险。有点可惜，那天我要上庭，三毛一个人去了。

也许是这点可惜，没有地方放，提前算进了我对利威尔的喜欢里，我再找照片来看就有点不好意思，像我真的把他错过了。照片清楚很多，后来知道是很早时候的利威尔。穿白色的丝质衬衫，紧西裤，垂着眼皮，哎，骚得很冷淡嘛，斜着话筒，仰起来看台下，颈窝里很深的阴影。我去搜利威尔的乐队，放他们的歌，”终于忘记我我又出现在你梦里，看见你还能再碎几次“，好低的声音，真的等人掉下去。我听着他的声音看他的脸。三毛说我会喜欢，确实蛮喜欢。我想去看看利威尔。

利威尔火了一阵子，一些陈年的帖子翻了出来，真真假假，说利威尔打架蹲过局子。还说他做乐队前在卖，现在不卖了，跟人睡，“他洁癖真的毛病，我睡过，要我洗得干干净净，鸡巴都搓麻了。又不是不带套，当鸭都不至于这样吧。”

看起来挺麻烦的，三毛问我，你真要上？我读卷宗，从“交通肇事致一人死亡，需承担刑事责任与民事赔偿”里抬起头：啊？三毛说，你真要上他啊？我说，还没想到那一步。三毛说，那就好。我说，你问完我又想上他了。三毛说，你想吧，横竖下次演出还要一个多月。

一个多月过去，楼下理发店换了歌单。八卦潮来潮退，利威尔又回到没风没浪的水底。有朋友认识利威尔，告诉我利威尔现在很难上。

“就是你们没睡到咯。”我想到丝质衬衫里的利威尔，只露出一截细细的颈子，像蚌微张的舌头。

朋友笑眯眯问我，“埃尔文，你呢？”

“我？试试吧。”

其实我也没打算试试。我偶尔去刷利威尔的消息，进他主页看一眼。其实一个月，两个月，一年，也并无差别。

或许我并没有想和利威尔认识，或许即使用他的照片手淫，我也并没有指望兑现什么。或许如果我不是这么没所谓，如果我喜欢得再冷酷一点，是不是后来我就不会离开他？

利威尔主页的私人动态很少，最新一条是小火那段时间杂志采访他们乐队的片段。采访里问利威尔为什么蒙着眼睛跳，台子是你的两倍高，不害怕吗？

利威尔说，还好吧。那次我们第三位上场，台下观众状态很好。在旁边等的时候我也觉得那个位置可以。

也就是说演出前就已经打算好了吗？

嗯。如果我当时不想跳了，也不会跳。还有，台子没到我两倍高（我算了一下，1.875倍）。

哈哈，四舍五入嘛。

利威尔撇了下嘴，哦？我身高怎么不四舍五入。

我没忍住笑了出来。我不得不承认，我喜欢他这样。我喜欢利威尔小小的，我喜欢他的眼睛冷淡，看完这段，我又喜欢他撇嘴。我看过那场其他角度的演出视频，还是觉得那个看不清脸的远景最好。利威尔把自己扔得多干脆，如鱼饵投池。如果是我，就会游过去，像从没饱过的金鱼一样游过去。

我在音乐节上见到利威尔。他穿黑底的短袖短裤，裸露的皮肤在日光下白花花的。我个子高，没有往前挤，在后排也能看清。三毛比我还高一些，丢进人群里就是座斩钉截铁的灯塔。不过他约上一场的鼓手去玩了，我可参考的坐标就只有利威尔。利威尔的眼睛往这片扫。我像隐蔽得很好的变色龙，勇敢地看着他。他把腿跨到灯箱上，手指有一搭没一搭地敲话筒，我只觉得色情和煽动，又觉得有一些等待的意味。

那晚就用这段视频手淫。消了音。用我自己的心跳和呼吸，清楚想象到了利威尔的嗓音。三毛打电话过来，问我成了吗。我说没有。“可惜呀。下次。”我也说下次。我的确期待下次，但心里并不感到可惜。

后来很多次去看利威尔。有一次在livehouse，一只追光灯掉下来，砸在舞台边缘。我离得比较近，碎片哗啦啦滚到脚边，室内一阵骚动。我抬起头找利威尔。他也摔倒了。我想跑上去看看他，但吉他手先把他扶了起来。台上的人都撤下去，于是我已经跨上的脚又收了回来。没有人受伤，但演出中止，我突然觉得没有事做，也无处可去。

我去喝酒，喝到十一点，然后在路边呕吐。吐得很剧烈，也很茫然。怎么会给出一次机会让我抱利威尔，就像突然要我去爱他。但我并不想接近他，不管他好上还是不好上。我不过喜欢他将自己陈列出来。他们觉得他主动陈列的一切都可以交换，我不觉得。他给他们身体，他们也给他身体。他给他们表演，他们便给他爱。而我只是在观看他，他只是和我没有关系。

我半夜蹲在垃圾堆边，对着自己的呕吐物，喉咙酸胀，舌头发苦。我打开手机，吃力地叫了车。我已经买了一间公寓，回去就有很大的沙发躺。第二天中午，宿醉终于过去，手机攒了很多消息，昨天的事故不过是一条两行字的新闻推送。

我接到一个委托。委托人要告故意伤害，拖着不治很多天，恶化一些，来问我能不能告。我先劝他去了医院。后来知道他要告的对象是利威尔。以前利威尔急需钱的时候他买过几次，听说利威尔搞乐队又没钱了，于是跑去问还卖不卖，最后动起手来，利威尔拿吉他抡了他。

他对自己的嫖客身份有太多自我想象。我被抓着胳膊痛陈这桩一厢情愿里的种种不快，不得不打断委托人，不接这个委托，而且证据不足，案子是立不了的。他却连我一起骂，“不就是没用，老子换别的律师。”然而我问，必须要对方坐牢吗，他又支吾起来，“他最好来求我。”

大概之后也没有人接这桩委托，我没有听到利威尔卷进什么官司，但他的乐队的确已经半年没有演出。我去问认识利威尔的朋友，“利威尔现在怎么样了。”但朋友只是回我，“你去找他就行，他现在很好上。上次酒吧一个服务员就上了他。”

“我听说他缺钱。”

朋友促狭地笑，“他们乐队是连排练都没钱录了，可不就闲下来了嘛。”

再见到利威尔是在斑斓的灯影里，一群人当中，他靠着沙发背。利威尔穿黑色的皮夹克，领口挂着很冷的水钻。其实看起来很锋利，不是一副容易上的样子。酒杯里冰块滚到他嘴唇上。

我总是看见他穿什么衣服，做什么动作。我总是看见他如何把自己陈列出来。我仅仅看着他。我看到的无非是这些。

玻璃杯里看见人影靠过来。利威尔两根手指在桌子上扣了扣，说，“你看了我很久。”

我坦然地笑，“是看了一会儿。“

“我记得你，经常来看演出。”我的笑有点勉强了。他接着很认真地说，“我还在想你什么时候才会来找我。”像他一直在等我。像他记挂我。

我心跳得很响，不知道说什么好。我在庭上信手拈来，在业界无往不利，但我对利威尔没有准备。利威尔拿起我的杯子喝光，在我旁边坐下。近看利威尔多小呀。他偏起一点下巴看我，说，“我喜欢你这样的。”

喜欢我这样？我是什么样？我这样的有不少吧，那个服务员也是我这样的吗。我多清楚利威尔说过多少次这句话，因为我也说过很多次。但是他说想过我多久会去找他，我忽然像也热望和他见面一样心如擂鼓。这之前这之后都没有这样一个时刻，好像我们相爱了多年一样。

那晚我和利威尔喝酒，我带利威尔回到我公寓的浴室，我将他在我的床上展开。我轻咬他脖颈，听见想象过的喘息，我进入他，感觉到想象过的湿和软。黑暗里他的身体清楚起来，向我打开，我像能看见他的一切。他仰起来吻我，在我的手中变得沉迷而驯顺。我第一次知道快感之外还有这样绵长的幸福，我第一次知道，我可以被给到这样一毫不损的完满。

我三十岁的时候，利威尔二十九岁且很不好上，我没有和他睡。我三十三岁的时候利威尔三十二岁，很好上，我到头来还是上了他。三十岁我在半夜的路边久久地呕吐，从没想过三年后会在床上大操利威尔。

天光亮，利威尔还在我身边。他醒来也看着我。我吻他额头（没刷牙接吻被挡住），起来去厨房下面。面端上来，他咬一口就皱眉。我突然为自己的厨艺感到很不好意思。利威尔二话没说把面都倒了，重新下了两碗，还煎了很漂亮的荷包蛋。我吃利威尔煮的面，有一种从没有过的餍足，所以碗空后很快感到一阵茫然。出门的时候，利威尔在沙发上看电视，我没有问他之后去哪里。

下班回来，利威尔还在沙发上。一副理所当然的表情，问我还有没有钥匙。于是我翻出备用钥匙给他。利威尔还嫌我厨房没米没盐，于是我带他去附近的超市。他扔掉了我冰箱里过期的黄桃罐头和吃剩的外卖，把新鲜食物一样一样填进去。我在旁边看着他做这些，“买这么多没有用的，我不会做饭。”但利威尔只是看了我一眼，说，“我会啊。”

当晚我又上了利威尔。但很奇怪没有实感，在我的料想中他今晚并不会在我的床上。我忽然感到一阵恐惧。小时候我读故事，伊卡洛斯的翅膀在最逼近太阳的时候融化了，越过那一刻幸福的极点之后是什么，我现在明白了。

利威尔住了进来。他的东西很少，一些衣服，一把吉他，和一套旧茶具。一个来回就拿完。我们把房子很彻底地清理了一遍。他嫌我手脚不行，跟在我身后重新擦了窗户和桌子。桌布换了新的，书架上没有灰尘，冰箱里充满食物。

像一场旷日的换脏手术。

利威尔睡眠不好，黑眼圈很重。我买了个奶锅，晚上给他热牛奶，看着他喝下去，嘴唇上一圈新鲜的奶渍，抬起头像小猫。过了几晚，他说喝得反胃了，于是我把奶锅收起来。利威尔喜欢喝茶，我就看着他沏茶喝茶。他喝茶的时候会变得跟茶杯一样淡旧，愿意讲很多事。

他说乐队刚组起来其实还没定好谁主唱，轮流试音，他们都说他上去唱效果最好，于是他就在台上唱了十多年。他说他第一首歌光两个小节就写了快一个月，总写不好，还有些曲子他不会发，因为觉得写出来了便没有必要。他说一开始组乐队并不是他自己的想法，但以前的朋友希望他这样做，于是一直做下来，十多年间有人退出有人加入。这些我都在采访和帖子上看到过。

他用很缓慢的声音说，和我在一起很快乐。这件事是我不知道的。

“你呢，什么事发生在你身上？”

我想了很久，说，“我没有什么特别的事。”

利威尔的乐队又活跃起来，加入了两个新员，发了新歌。排练和演出变得频繁，经常整夜地不回来。一个星期没见到利威尔，他买回来一套对戒。他的手戴银戒很好看，像暗里的浮冰只照亮一截。他把戒指套上我的手指时和往常一样垂着眼，也很好看。

我仍然喜欢利威尔，喜欢他好看，喜欢他一意孤行的偏执，喜欢他在沙发上捧我的脸吻我。我喜欢的仍然无非是这些，利威尔没有住进来的时候我也是这样喜欢他的。

因此我继续不下去了。

利威尔演出到凌晨。“我走了”，晚上我留了张字条，戒指压在上面，拎着一个手提箱离开了。我到三毛那里借住，辞呈在包里，手机里是新号码，已经订好别的城市的机票和酒店。我离开得并不痛苦，因为我没有力量去想利威尔明天的表情。我没给他留下文，这样的告别方式对他和我都毫无余地。我几乎心满意足地落荒而逃，像梦醒来回到昨日。

我走出大楼，喉头传来紧绷的异物感。三十岁我在半夜的路边把酒和胃酸都吐完。但现在我肚子里没东西可吐，只有如同我的房子一样被置换掉的心脏。

我俯下身，一阵一阵地干呕。


End file.
